Freddy's Resurrection:Part 1:Jason Takes Jump City
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: The legendary Jason Voorhees has somehow ended up in Jump City, and Raven's powers don't work on him! Whats worse? Freddy Krueger is back for revenge once more! Rated M For strong language, Sexual content, and lots of gore. Major BBxRae
1. Jason Voorhees

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR FRIDAY THE 13TH**

**Camp Crystal Lake...**

A long time ago, in the year 1958, a boy had drowned in the lake due to careless counselors. The boy's mother went into a frenzy and killed most of the counselors. Then one of the counselors, a girl named Alice Hardy, managed to decapitate the boy's mother, Pamela Voorhees. Soon after the girl returned home, she was killed by the zombified Jason Voorhees, the boy who "supposedly" drowned. Since then anyone who set foot on the grounds of Camp Crystal Lake have been brutally murdered by Jason. Soon Jason fought to the "death" with the nightmarish Freddy Krueger. Freddy getting decapitated by Lori Campbell was dead forever. But as for Jason, his restless soul still kills all who intrude upon his grave.

The year is now 2010. Two teens had stumbled across Camp Cystal Lake. They entered one of the cabins and went at it. 20 year old, Mike Trotsky, and 19 year old, Amber Nickels. Soon they heard a startling sound. Amber got off Mike and looked around the room. The door had been slammed open. "Oh It's just the door babe. The wind probably blew it open" Said Mike. "I don't like this" Said Amber. "Aww c'mon dollface" Said Mike. Amber gathered her clothes and went to leave the cabin. Her exit was blocked. Standing in the door way was a tall muscular man. He was wearing a hockey mask. His clothes were dripping wet. And his skin was a pale nasty grey. He was holding a machete. He brought through Amber's stomach and slammed her against the wall. She was dead. He pulled his blood-stained weapon out of her and started walking towards Mike.

"What the fuck, man!?" Yelled Mike, frightfully. The tall, ghostly figure slammed his machete down onto the bed, but Mike got up before he could be sliced. Mike ran for the door and took off down the camp. He hid behind a tree and was panting heavily. He turned around and was face-to-face with the masked murderer. The man brought his machete up and cut Mike's body in half. Mike was dead. The man looked down at his kill and turned and silently walked away. This man, is Jason Voorhees.

Two weeks later, a truck pulled up to the Camp. Two men left the truck for a cigarette break. After they had finished they looked around the ghastly camp. Unknown to the men. They were bringing a maniac back to their city. Jason climbed into the back of the truck. The two got back inside the truck and drove to their destination. The truck had the men's home city written on the side of it: Jump City.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Movie Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR FRIDAY THE 13TH**

**Jump City, 11:30 PM...**

Five super powered teens were hanging out on the couch in their home, a giant T shaped tower. They had recently returned from a mission in Tokyo. The two titans known as Robin and Starfire, were now officially a couple. As of right now now the team was watching a horror movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Everyone was freaking out, except for Raven, the moody, emotionless, goth girl. "Oh my god, Don't turn around!" Shrieked Beast Boy. He then jumped on Raven. "Get the hell off me!" Bellowed Raven. Beast Boy Shrieked even louder and fainted. Raven let out an annoyed sigh.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were staring dumbstruck at the movie to take any notice of what had just happened. Raven got up and walked over to the tv and stopped the movie. The titans immediately snapped out of their trances. Cyborg was the first to react.

"What the hell, Raven? We were watching that!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Yeah, well not anymore" Replied Raven dryly.

With that, Raven left to go to her room.

"Whats up with her?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire merely shrugged.

Robin then let out a yawn. "Well team, time for bed" Said Robin. The titans then retired to their rooms, leaving an unconsious Beast Boy to sleep on the floor of the common room.

**Meanwhile at the Jump City armory, 12:10 AM...**

A truck had just pulled in. Three men got out of the truck. They went to the back to get their belongings but screamed in terror when Jason jumped out the back of the truck and sliced them all in cold blood. He then left the armory and made his way down the street.

**Back at Titans Tower, 12:18 AM...**

Beast Boy had woken up from his state of unconsciousness. "Aww man, I missed the movie" Pouted the green boy. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of soy milk. He drained the glass in a single sip. "Ahh, that was good" Said Beast Boy. He then made his way down the hall towards his room. He stopped at Raven's door and decided to apologize. He knocked softly.

"Hey Raven, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for jumping on you" Said Beast Boy.

Raven's door opened just enough for him to see her face.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again" Said Raven.

After that, she prevented further conversation and slammed the door shut.

"Goodnight then" Said Beast Boy.

He then walked to his room and layed down on his bed, about to fall asleep. Then the alarm went off. "Awww man" Yelled Beast Boy angrily. All the titans gathered in the common room**. **"Titans, there's trouble at the armory" Said Robin. The team then left their tower, unaware of the horrors they were about to soon experience.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Battle At The Park

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR FRIDAY THE 13TH**

**Jump City Armory, 12:40 AM...**

All of the titans were disgusted at the sight before them. All except for Raven. Three men had been brutally murdered. Ones head had been cut off and a bloody mess resulted from it. Another had been cut into two. The third had been stabbed in the chest repeatedly.

"We're dealing with a serial killer" Stated Robin.

"Ya think" Replied Cyborg sarcasticaly.

"I do not like this" Said Starfire.

She then buried her face in Robins shirt. Robin put a comforting arm around her. Beast Boy had yet again fainted.

"This is sick" Said Raven in her usual monotone.

The three standing titans looked at her with shock.

"You don't seem very affected by this sight" Said Cyborg.

"I've seen worse" Replied Raven dryly.

"Well titans, lets split up and search for this maniac" Commanded Robin.

"Me and Star will check the north side of the city near the dock. Cyborg, you check downtown, and Beast Boy and Raven, you check out the park." commanded the leader.

The titans nodded and left. Raven woke Beast Boy up and they left for the park.

**Jump City Park, 1:04 AM...**

"Rae, I'm scared" Said Beast Boy.

"Knock it off" Ordered Raven.

"Sorry" Replied Beast Boy.

They walked through the park and stumbled across a mangled man on the ground next to a bench. He was probably a drug dealer. He was laying face down and had a bloody gap in his back. Beast Boy shrieked in terror.

"This is like one of those movies! And the funny guy always dies first! I don't wanna die!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Your not gonna die" Replied Raven.

"How do you know!?" Yelled Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was really freaking out. Raven slapped him in the face and ordered him to calm down. Then they heard the sound of foot steps. Raven turned around. Standing there was Jason. He looked at her and pulled his machete up. Raven's eyes grew wide.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Raven in a small voice.

Beast Boy turned around and saw the killer and let out a high pitched shriek.

"Lets get out of here!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven ignored him and chanted her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Bellowed Raven.

A black aura engulfed itself around Jason. But it immediately disappeared. Jason tilted his head and stared at Raven.

"My powers don't work on him for some reason" Stated Raven.

"I'll take him out" Said Beast Boy, fear disappeared from his person.

Beast Boy then turned into a rhino and ran into Jason. Jason fell backwords and landed 10 feet away.

"Take that, Bitch" Yelled Beast Boy Triumphantly.

Jason than got up quietly and withdrew his machete and walked towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and he turned into a rhino again and charged the undead killer again. Jason grabbed Beast Boy's horn and threw him forward without effort. Beast Boy fell to the ground with a thud.

"Beast Boy!" Yelled Raven.

"I'm ok" Said Beast Boy.

Raven than gasped.

"Look out!" Yelled Raven.

Jason picked Beast Boy up off the ground and was about to take his machete to him when a dozen green balls of energy hit Jason.

"Release my friend" Yelled Starfire, eyes glowing green. Robin and Cyborg were by her side.

"You heard her. Let him go" Commanded Robin.

Jason had dropped Beast Boy and was staring at the teen heroes. Robin went forward and started punching Jason. Jason stumbled back as each punch hit him fiercely. When Robin was out of breath he jumped backwords.

"This guys tough" Panted Robin. Jason then ran forward and punched Robin in the face sending him flying into Starfire. They both stumbled backwords to the ground. Robin and Starfire were now knocked out. Cyborg then used his sonic cannon and blasted Jason in the gut. To Cyborg's horror, the blast went right through Jason. Jason walked up to Cyborg and withdrew his machete and cut Cyborg's arm right off. Jason was then knocked backwords again by Beast Boy's rhino form.

"This dude won't stay down" Said Beast Boy.

"Get us out of here Rae" Said Cyborg.

Raven nodded silently and and a huge black raven engulfed the team and brought them back to the tower.

**Titans Tower, 1:42 AM...**

The team landed in the living room. But to everyones horror, Raven had also brought Jason with them. They all backed up cautiously towards the wall as Jason made his way towards them, his machete ready.

"I guess we're really fucked now" Said Cyborg grimly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A Night of Horror

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR FRIDAY THE 13TH**

**Titans Tower, 1:45, AM...**

"Enough!" Screamed Starfire. She then shot a starbolt at Jasons head. His mask fell off, showing his face. The titans gasped in disgust. Jason's face was decayed and gray.

"Dude, thats just nasty" said Beast Boy in disgust.

Jason than picked up his mask and placed it firmly back on his face. He then brought his machete towards the teens but Starfire shot another starbolt at Jason sending him flying backwords into the wall. Starfire than flew forward and threw jason out of the window. Jason fell to the ground with a thud. Starfire looked down and saw Jason was unconscious. She turned to her friends.

"He is dead" She said cheerfully.

The titans went over and looked down. Jason wasn't there though.

"Star?" Said Robin.

"Yes, boyfriend Robin" Asked Starfire.

"He's gone" Said Robin.

"What?" Said Starfire.

"He's gone!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Oh no" Said Starfire in a small voice.

"Don't yell at her!" Yelled Robin Angrily.

Robin and Cyborg started to argue. Starfire was crying. Beast Boy had fainted. AGAIN. And raven just stood there thinking to herself silently.

"**QUIET!**" Bellowed Raven. The room than fell silent. Raven then left the room.

"Uhh, lets try to get some sleep" Said Robin.

"Right" Said Cyborg.

The Titans returned to their rooms.

**Crane Street, 3:00 AM...**

A group of about 8 muggers sat in wait for pray. A tall figure in a hockey mask approached the end of the street. The muggers than came out of hiding and surrounded him.

"Yo Nigga, this aint Halloween. Take off the damn mask" Ordered the groups gangsta leader.

Jason stared at him intently.

Any normal person would have thought ' Your white, so don't say nigga' but then again Jason wasn't a person. Not entirely. He didn't think at all. Most of Jason's actions were impulse. He was brought back to kill, due to his mothers orders. Jason wasn't evil. He pretty much just a stupid, caged animal on the inside. A souless entity.

"I said take off the fuckin' mask" Ordered the gangsta. He then pulled out a pocket knife and walked towards Jason. Jason than withdrew his machete.

"Oh shit" Said another gangsta.

Jason looked at his attackers.

"**TAKE OFF THE FUCKING MASK NOW!**" Bellowed the gangsta's leader.

Jason stared at him for a moment. Then he pulled his mask up revealing his face.

"What the fuck?" Said the gangsta.

Jason pulled his mask back down and walked towards the gangsta. The gangsta stabbed Jason in the chest. Jason stopped and looked down at his chest. He then pulled the knife out and stuck it in the gangsta. The gangsta gasped in pain. Jason than grabbed the gangsta's head and pulled it right off his shoulders. The gangsta dropped dead. All the other gangbangers pulled out knives and were ready for a fight. Jason killed them all within a minute. The only one left standing was a short mexican boy. He was cowaring in the corner of the alley, Jason walked towards him but stopped to the sound of police sirens. A police car pulled up right there. Two police men came out and aimed their guns at Jason.

"Drop the weapon" Ordered one of the police men. Jason stared at him and tilted his head. Then he walked towards the officer. The police officers shot at Jason. Jason continued towards them though, regardless of the bullets that were piercing his decaying flesh. Jason was now right in front of the police officer. The officer began to punch Jason in the face repeatedly until Jason grabbed the officer's fist and pulled it back breaking his wrist. The man screamed in agony. Jason cut the man's head off and threw it at the other officer. The man stumbled back and began screaming in fear until Jason's machete went right though his chest. The officers were dead.

Jason then turned to the little mexican boy. The boy got up and tried running but Jason grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. He brought his machete up through the boy's back and killed him. He pulled his machete out of the boy's back and dropped him. The police car sirens were still going off. Jason walked over to the car and put his machete through the sirens, halting their sound.

Jason than walked up the street. His destination unknown. He was just going to keep killing and killing until Jump City's population was reduced to nothing.

**Titans Tower, 3:34 AM...**

Raven sat on her bed meditating. She then heard a knock at her door. She got up and walked over to her door and opened it. Standing outside her door was Beast Boy.

"Hi Raven" Said Beast Boy.

"Hi" Replied Raven.

"Uhh, Can I come in?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven let out a sigh.

"Sure, why not" Said Raven.

Beast Boy followed Raven into her room. She sat on her bed, Beast Boy sat next to her.

"You seemed kinda ticked back in the common room earlier" Stated Beast Boy.

"I dont know. I'm just getting frustrated." Said Raven.

"Why?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I keep wondering why my powers didn't work on him" Said Raven.

"Oh, the big creepy guy?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah" Replied Raven.

"Maybe he's immune" Said Beast Boy.

Raven let out another sigh.

"I don't know, but I'm going to sleep" Said Raven.

"Uhh, Raven?" Said Beast Boy shyly.

"Yes, Beast Boy" Asked Raven.

"Can I sleep in here? I'm kinda scared" He asked sheepishly.

"Ok, but don't annoy me" Said Raven.

"Thanks Rae" Said Beast Boy. He then turned into a dog and layed on the floor. Raven got under her covers, and within minutes, they both fell asleep.

Noone knows how much time had passed after that, but raven soon started whimpering in her sleep. Tears were flowing silently down her face, She was having a nightmare.

_'Why won't my magic work on you?!" Yelled Raven._

_"You cannot kill what is already dead" Replied the masked killer._

_"Azarath, Metrion, __**ZINTHOS!**__" Bellowed Raven. _

_Nothing Happened._

_The masked killer laughed coldly, and withdrew his machete._

_"Now don't worry, this will only hurt for a minute". He then slammed it into Raven's stomach._

Raven's eyes snapped open. She was crying freely now. Objects were flying all around her room. Beast Boy had awakened and walked over to her bed and knealt down so that they were face to face.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Nightmare, don't worry. It's not important" Replied Raven.

"Yes it is Rae, Your crying" Said Beast Boy.

Raven than turned away so Beast Boy couldn't see her face. Beast Boy got in the bed next to Raven and wrapped his arm around her. Raven blushed deeply at this.

"It's going to be okay" Said Beast Boy.

They both fell asleep again within minutes, and Raven's nightmares stopped.

**Outside Tara Markov's House, 4:40 AM...**

Terra was standing outside smoking a cigarette. She had to go to school in an hour. She was home alone because her parents had gone to work a few hours ago. She then dropped her cigarette and put it out, then began to walk back towards her house. She stopped when she heard a noise. She looked around.

"Is somebody there?" She asked nervously.

No answer.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her house but then someone grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground. She struggled against the man's iron grip and was gasping for breath. Jason brought his machete right through her stomach, and within seconds, she stopped struggling. Terra was dead. He dropped her on the ground and continued his trek through Jump City.

**Titans Tower, 4:50 AM...**

The titans alarm had gone off. The team assembled in the common room and recieved the information on where they needed to go. They then took off.

**Outside Tara Markov's House, 5:00 AM...**

The teens stood shocked at the sight before them. Beast Boy was sobbing heavily.

"Terra" He sobbed.

"Looks like he's still killing" Said Cyborg grimly.

"I'm gonna take him down. HARD!" Yelled Beast Boy through gritted teeth.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, KORN'S SONG 'HERE TO STAY', OR NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET**

**Titans Tower, 10:00 PM...**

It had been three days since Terra's death. Jason's killings had increased into incredible amounts. After Terra's death, twenty-two people had been murdered in only the past three days. All of the titans were restless. Beast Boy had only one thing on his mind: Revenge. The titans were all silent until the alarm went off. Their destination was the Jump City Clinic.

"Titans move out!" Ordered Robin.

**Jump City Clinic, 10:01 PM...**

Jason was killing everyone in sight. Patients, Nurses, and Doctors. One nurse attempted to run but Jason grabbed her by the hair and flung her into a computer, causing it to shock her. He then made his way into the emergency room and grabbed a young male doctor by his throat and jabbed him in the face with a needle. The door than flew open.

"Hey ugly" Said Cyborg.

Jason started walking towards them. But Beast Boy's anger took complete control. He lunged forward and turned into a gorilla slamming Jason to the ground. Beast Boy then turned back into himself.

"**YOU KILLED HER!**" Screamed Beast Boy.

_This time, taking it away  
I've got a problem, with me getting in the way,  
not by my side.  
So I take my face and bash it into a mirror.  
I won't have to see the pain  
This pain is elevating, as the  
hurt turns into hating.  
Anticipating, all the fucked up feelings again. _

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged full speed at Jason. Jason went flying into the wall.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!**" Bellowed Beast Boy.

The other titans were staring with dumbstruck looks on their faces, including Raven.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH!**" Yelled Beast Boy.

He then turned into an elephant and stepped on Jason's body.

_The hurt inside is fading  
This shit gone way too far.  
All this time I've been waiting  
No I can not grieve anymore.  
For what's inside awaking.  
I'm not, I'm not a whore  
You've taken everything and oh I  
can not give anymore. _

Beast Boy then turned back into himself, and stood their panting. He walked over to Jason's unconscious body and spit on his face.

"Bastard" Said Beast Boy. He turned around and looked at his friend's facial expression. They were scared. Beast Boy looked down and his ears drooped. He let out a sigh. Jason than got up.

"Beast Boy, look out!" Shouted Robin.

Beast boy turned around and was immediately punched in the face. hard. He went flying across the room and hit his head against Cyborg's metallic body. He fell to the ground.

Raven picked Beast Boy up and held onto him. Cyborg than used his sonic cannon and blasted Jason in the face.

"Boo-Yah!" Shouted Cyborg Triumphantly.

Jason got right back up and walked towards the teens. Robin ran forward and punched him about a dozen times. Jason grabbed Robin and lifted him off the ground. He slammed Robin's back against his knee. A sickening crunch was heard. Jason had broken Robin's back. He threw Robin's body at Starfire's feet. Starfire's eyes welled up with rage. She ran forward and threw a frenzy of starbolts at Jason leaving the room filled with smoke. Starfire stopped and sighed. Jason emerged from the smoke and grabbed starfire's arms and pulled them right out of the sockets, breaking them. He then punched Starfire in the gut and she fell unconsious next to her lover, Robin. Cyborg ran forward and began punching Jason, but Jason just punched Cyborg in his metallic stomach. Jason's fist came out the other side and Cyborg fell as well. Raven was the only one left.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried.

Nothing happened.

She had no choice but to retreat. She gathered her friends around her and teleported back to the tower.

**Titans Tower, 1:00 AM...**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg lay in hospital beds in the medical wing. Beast Boy and Raven were the only ones left.

"This can't be happening" Said Beast Boy sadly.

"It's happeneing" Said Raven darkly.

"There's gotta be a way to stop him" Said Beast Boy.

"Maybe there is. We just need to figure out how" Said Raven.

"We still need to figure out who the hell he is first" Said Beast Boy.

"Agreed" Replied Raven.

They spent the whole rest of the night looking up hockey mask wearing murderers on google. They finally found out who it was.

"Jason Voorhees" Said Beast Boy.

"I've heard about him somewhere" Said Raven.

"Well I think we should get him back to Crystal Lake" Said Beast Boy.

"How and why did he even end up here in the first place?" Asked Raven to noone in particular.

"This Freddy dude. What if hes still alive and pulling the strings again somehow?" Asked Beast Boy.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it, I mean why would he want to attack Jump City?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy merely shrugged. A few moments later he let out a yawn. Raven took notice of this.

"Lets get some sleep" Said Raven.

"I'm down with that" Said Beast Boy.

They were about to return to their rooms when Raven asked a shocking question.

"Beast Boy, Will you sleep with me?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.

"Not like that you perv" Snapped Raven.

Beast Boy chuckled.

"Sure Rae" Replied the green teen.

The truth was that they both had feelings for eachother, but were too shy to let it be known.

They walked to Raven's room and got in her bed.

Goodnight, Beast Boy" Said Raven.

"Goodnight, Rae"

They soon fell asleep.

**Jump City Cemetary, 9:45 PM...**

Jason had walked to the far back of the cemetary. He stopped in front of an old, stern looking woman: Pamela Voorhees

"Jason, my special, special, boy" Replied Pamela sweetly.

Jason just stared at her.

"Keep killing them. Your doing a very good job. Now go." Said Pamela.

Jason left.

The woman's face began to shrivel up and soon in it's place was a burned face. The face of Freddy Krueger.

"I've been away from my children for far too long. I might not be able to get them back, but soon I'll have all of Jump City. Then they will remember" Freddy cackled.

He then frowned.

"These 'Teen Titans' seem like a very interesting bunch of freaks. Maybe I'll kill them myself!" Laughed Freddy.

"But for now, I'll let Jason have his fun" Said Freddy evilly. With that he melted into the ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Back to Crystal Lake

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, OR NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET**

**Titans Tower, 1:30 AM...**

Beast Boy and Raven were woken abruptly. The alarm had gone off. Raven and Beast Boy ran to the common room.

"Jason" Said Beast Boy grimly.

"I got an idea" Said Raven.

"What is it?"

"I can try and teleport him back to Crystal Lake"

"Good idea!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Let's go" Said Raven

**Jump City Park, 1:33 AM...**

A huge crowd of people were having a bonfire at the park. A machete wielding maniac approached them.

"Hey there" Said an elderly man with dreadlocks.

Jason said nothing.

"Take off that mask son?" Asked the man.

Jason then brought his machete through the mans leg. The man screamed in agony. Jason withdrew his weapon from the wound and blood started to squirt out.

"What the hell, man!?" Sobbed the man.

Everyone was in a panic as Jason hacked and slashed his way through the crowd.

"Stop right there!" Shouted Beast Boy.

Jason stared at him and began to walk towards him. Beast Boy morphed into a Tyranasarous Rex and slapped Jason to the side with his tail. Jason flew against a nearby tree and dropped to the ground. Beast Boy then turned into a gorilla and jumped on Jason's back.

"Now, Rae!"

Raven engulfed them in black energy and they were gone.

**Titans Tower, 1:53 AM...**

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were asleep in the medic bay. All of a sudden they were all twitching mady. They were having nightmares. Or were they?

**Robin's Nightmare...**

_Robin was standing in a boiler room. He was observing his surroundings. All of a sudden he heard something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He turned around and looked down the smokey passage. Standing there was a man. A man with burned flesh, a christmas sweator, and a hat. He lifted up his hand to reveal a glove with blades coming out of the fingers._

_"Hello, boy wonder" Said the man._

_Robin made a fighting stance. The man merely chuckled._

_"You can't fight me boy, for when we're here, I cannot lose" Chuckled the man._

_"Who are you?" Asked Robin defiantly._

_"Me? I am your worst nightmares come to life. I AM your nightmares. My name is Freddy."_

_"Are you the dude with the hockey mask?" Asked Robin._

_"Oh him? Don't mind my little errand boy. The only one you have to worry about is me" Said Freddy._

_"So your the one pulling the strings here?" Said Robin._

_Robin lunged forward and his foot made contact with the side of Freddy's face. Freddy merely chuckled. He grabbed robin's leg and pulled it. It completely separated with the rest of his body. Robin screamed in agony. Freddy than stopped and stared around._

_"That little bitch!" Screamed Freddy._

With that the nightmares ended.

**Camp Crystal Lake, 2:00 AM...**

Beast Boy and Raven observed their surroundings. Jason was nowhere to be seen. The camp was very dark and eerily silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the sways of the lake nearby.

"This place is creepy" Said Beast Boy.

"Agreed" Said Raven.

"Jason!" Gasped Beast Boy.

"He's around here somewhere. I can sense him" Said Raven.

"Ger us out of here" Said Beast Boy.

"I can't" Replied Raven.

"Why not?!" Asked Beast Boy.

"Teleporting him here took a lot out of me. I need to meditate first"

"Then hurry up and meditate!" Shouted Beast Boy.

Raven sat down and gained her momentum and started to chant her mantra. Beast Boy stared around them cautiously. Then walking towards them out of the shadows was Jason. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.

"Uhh, Rae? Could you hurry up?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I'm trying" Replied Raven tensely.

"I guess I'll hold him off then" Sighed Beast Boy.

He turned into a rhino and charged Jason. His horn connected with Jason's chest and sent him flying back. Jason landed on the ground with a thud and was seemingly unconcious. Beast Boy morphed back into himself. He walked back over to Raven. He stared at her fascinated by the control over her emotions in their current situation. But behind them Jason was rising back up. He walked slowly over to them his machete ready. He raised his machete ready to strike.

"Stop Jason!" Shouted Pamela Voorhees.

Pamela appeared out of nowhere behind Jason. Beast Boy and Raven got up quickly and backed up from the killed. Raven was clinging on to Beast Boy. Pamela looked at Jason sternly.

"Leave them alone, Jason" Commanded Pamela.

Jason stared at her and lowered his machete. He tilted his head to the side like a timid little puppy. Pamela kept her stern gaze. She walked up to him and slapped Jason in the face.

"You were supposed to frighten them, not kill them!" Screeched Pamela.

Her face began to shrivel away and her whole body transformed in a cloud of smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Pamela was no longer standing there. In her place was Freddy Krueger. He laughed viciously.

"Did ya miss me, fuck-nuts?" Asked Freddy sinisterly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Freddy VS Jason

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET, OR KORN'S SONG 'RIGHT NOW'**

**Camp Crystal Lake, 2:13 AM...**

Jason stared at Freddy. Raven could sense an aura of pure hatred flowing from Jason's body. Jason walked towards Freddy, his weapon ready. Freddy scowled.

_I'm feeling mean today_

_Not lost, Not blown away_

_Just irritated and quite hated_

_Self control breaks down_

"C'mon bitch!" Taunted Freddy.

Jason brought his machete forward, but Freddy caught it with both hands and threw it out of Jason's hands. Jason's only weapon flew off into the distance.

"Not so big and bad without your weapon now, are ya" Teased Freddy.

Freddy than brought his claws across Jason's mask, leaving deep cut marks etched into the frame of the mask.

_Why's everything so tame?_

_I like my life insane_

_I'm fabricating and debating_

_Who I'm gonna kick around_

Freddy began punching Jason in the gut repeatedly. As Jason bent down, Freddy jumped and brought his elbow down on Jason's back. Jason grabbed Freddy's legs, and threw him into a tree. Freddy let out a pained groan.

_Right Now,_

_Can't find a way to get across the hate when I see you_

_Right Now,_

_I'm feeling strange inside I want to slash and beat you_

_Right Now,_

_I rip apart the things inside that excite you_

_Right Now,_

_I can't control myself I fucking hate you_

Beast Boy and Raven stared transfixed at the sight in front of them. Until Raven saw this as an oppurtunity.

"Beast Boy, we can escape now" Said Raven.

"Great, teleport us back" Said Beast Boy.

"I can't. I need a little more time to meditate"

"Aww, alright. There's a cabin over yonder. Let's bolt" Said Beast Boy.

The two titans ran for the cabin and shut themselves inside. Raven began to meditate and Beast Boy paced. Meanwhile, outside, Freddy and Jason were still fighting. Jason had taken the upper hand and had Freddy in a choke hold. Freddy gained advantage of the situation, and kicked Jason in the unmentionables. Jason dropped him and Freddy rushed forward and speared Jason bringing him to the ground. Freddy then elbowed Jason in the face, rendering him unconsious.

"Now where's those little punks?" Asked Freddy to noone in particular. He walked towards the cabin and kicked a hole in the wall. He put his face to the hole and saw his prey. A gleeful smile crossed his charred lips.

"Here's Freddy!" He exclamed.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged Freddy. Freddy jumped onto Beast Boy's back and brought his claws across it. Beast Boy let out a roar on pain. Beast Boy immediately turned back into himself and fell to his knees.

"Ahh, no more shapeshifting for you, little boy" Said Freddy.

"Fuck you" Said Beast Boy through gritted teeth.

"Quite a mouth, ya got there" Chuckled Freddy.

Freddy raced forward and kneed Beast Boy in the face. This sent Beast Boy skidding across the ground. Beast Boy let out a defeated groan. Freddy walked forward and picked Beast Boy up by his shirt.

"Now let's see what demons you have hiding in your closets" Said Freddy sinisterly.

"No" Gasped Beast Boy.

Freddy brought his claws to Beast Boy's head but dropped Beast Boy abruptly as he was hit in the back by a chair from the cabin by Raven.

"Put him down" Said Raven.

"Ahhh, grey meat" Said Freddy.

He walked towards her.

Azarath, Metrion, **ZINTHOS**!" Shouted Raven.

Nothing happened.

"Ahh, yee old dark magic don't work on me" Said Freddy.

Freddy walked towards Raven, claws ready to tear flesh.

"**NOOOOOO**!" Shouted Beast Boy.

He jumped on Freddy's back and put him in a headlock.

"Get off me, bitch!" Shouted Freddy.

He grabbed Beast Boy by his head and threw him over his shoulder. Beast Boy flew right into Raven and they both fell.

"I will kill you both, NOW!" Roared Freddy.

"I don't think so" Said Raven evilly.

Her eyes turned red and another pair appeared right above the two she already had. Her cloak turned into a blood red. A black aura surrounded her body. Rage had been released.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Inner Demons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET, OR TRUST COMPANY'S SONG 'STRONGER'!**

**Camp Crystal Lake, 2:34 AM...**

Rage stared at Freddy with anger in her face. Freddy backed up cautiously. Fear was visible on his charred face.

"No, you can't beat me" Gasped Freddy.

"NOONE CAN BEAT ME!"

"I can" Hissed Rage.

The whole camp began to shake violently. Chairs began throwing themselves at Freddy. Freddy tried to endure the violent objects, but failed. He was knocked backwords by a chair.

_Can you save me  
Will you fail me now  
It's almost over cause you've faded out, again  
Will you break me  
When you're holding me down_

Freddy struggled to get up, but another chair flew at him and got him in the face. He fell back again.

"You say, no human can beat you, Freddy. How about a demon?" Asked Rage.

_I will escape you and  
I'll push you closer to the ground  
Cause you're the one that's going down_

Rage then towered over Freddy. A wave of dark energy engulfed Freddy and threw him into a nearby tree. Freddy fell to the ground.

"You are your own nightmare. You might be able to defeat me, but can you defeat yourself?" Said Freddy in a dark voice.

"I defeated myself a long time ago" Said Rage, recalling Trigon's downfall.

_And I am, stronger now  
Since you crawled away  
You're so far away  
And I am, stronger now  
Since you crawled away_

Rage engulfed Freddy in more dark energy and threw him into the cabin that her and Beast Boy had taken refuge in. Freddy flew through it, turning the cabin into a demolished heap. Raven calmed down and regained control over rage. She fell to the ground. Using all of that energy took a lot out of her. Freddy made his way towards her and lifted her off the ground. He brought his claws to her face. Beast Boy's primal side kicked in. He became the beast once more. He attacked Freddy and knocked him down. He picked Freddy up by his collar and threw him into the lake. Beast Boy picked Raven up and ran off to a nearby cabin. once they were inside, he laid her on the bed, and turned back into himself. Beast Boy panted heavily. They were safe. For the moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, OR NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET**

**Camp Crystal Lake, 2:54 AM...**

Raven woke up. She stared at her savior.

"Beast Boy...I" Gasped Raven.

"Don't worry about it"

Raven than noticed the deep scratches on Beast Boy's back. Raven let out a gasp.

"Your hurt, I might be able to heal it" Said Raven in a small voice.

She reached for him but Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

"Save it" He simply said.

They didn't realize that their faces were inches apart. Beast Boy decided that now was his chance.

"I just...I just want you to be okay" Said Raven.

"I will be" Replied Beast Boy.

He raised his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Then he kissed her. Suprising to him, she kissed back. It wasn't a long passionate kiss, but it was short, sweet and to the point. Beast Boy pulled away softly and gasped when he noticed Raven's cloak was now white.

"Rae, Your cloak?" Said Beast Boy.

Raven simply smiled.

"Yeah. It does this when all my emotions are intact"

Beast Boy smiled. They hugged eachother for what seemed like an eternity.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" Asked Beast Boy sheepishly.

"What do you think?" Asked Raven.

"I think so" Said Beast Boy happily.

Raven forced out a giggle.

"Awww, that was the cutest thing I've ever heard" Said Beast Boy happily.

Raven blushed. All of a sudden the door flew off the hinges. Freddy stood there. His shirt was slightly torn and he had an angry look in his eyes.

"Hello kiddies" Said Freddy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. The Only One He Ever Feared

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, OR NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET!**

**Camp Crystal Lake, 3:00 AM...**

"You may have managed to hold me off for a while, thanks to that zombified retard and your inner demons, but your death comes now" Said Freddy silently.

He walked towards them wielding Jason's machete. Beast Boy got in front of Raven protectively. Freddy chuckled at this.

"Awww, aint that sweet. You think you can save her. Hell, you can't even save yourself. Now prepare yourself, little bitch" Said Freddy.

He lifted the machete in the air ready to strike, but all of a sudden, his triumphant expression turned into one of pure shock. Beast Boy and Raven looked at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. Freddy was then lifted off the ground. He dropped the machete and it stuck itself in the floor. Holding him in the air from behind, was Jason. Jason then threw Freddy through the wall. Freddy slipped and slided across the ground and hit his head against a tree.

"Aww, well ain't that a kick in the head" Said Freddy angrily.

Jason walked over to Beast Boy and Raven and just stared at them. Beast Boy stood his ground in front of raven protectively. Jason pushed Beast Boy out of the way forcefully. He then walked up to Raven. Raven held her hands in front of her face in defense, but she knew there was no way to stop the inevitable death that approached her. She felt something touch her hand and close it. She looked down at her hand and saw a switchblade in her hand. She looked up at Jason. Jason stared at her silently. Then he walked back over to his machete and pulled it out of the floor. Then he walked out of the cabin and made his way towards Freddy. Freddy stared at Jason in pure fear. It was true, Jason was the only one that Freddy had ever feared.

"Get away from me!" Screamed Freddy.

Jason picked him up by his shirt collar, and threw him over his shoulder. Freddy went flying over to the dock and fell on his face. He spat out blood. Jason made his way over to Freddy once more. Jason was standing right over him. He lifted his machete. Freddy then tripped Jason and the machete fell out of his hands into Freddy's. Freddy then started slashing Jason over and over again. Raven then ran forward and stuck the blade in Freddy's chest. Jason stumbled over and fell into the lake.

"NO!" Yelled Raven.

Freddy pulled the knife out of his chest and brought it to Raven's mouth. He laughed manically.

"Noones left to stop me cupcake" Said Freddy.

Beast Boy ran forward and punched Freddy in the face. Freddy grabbed Beast Boy's hand and threw him to the ground. Beast Boy landed on his face. He got up and felt blood trickle down his lip. He tried to get up, but Freddy grabbed him by his shirt and threw him again. Beast Boy tumbled and rolled about 5 feet away and broke his nose against a loose floorboard on the dock.

"Ahh, Shit" Said Beast Boy as he got up.

"Die, boy!" Shouted Freddy. He brought his clawed hand forward and brought into Beast Boy's stomach. Blood poured freely out of Beast Boy's gut.

"**BEAST BOY! NOOO!**" Cried Raven. Beast Boy fell to his knees and then to his face and layed on the ground seemingly dead. Freddy grinned evilly at Raven.

"Your the only one left cupcake" Said Freddy evilly. He then walked towards the powerless Raven his claws ready to tear flesh from the bone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. I'll See You In Hell

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH, OR NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET**

**Camp Crystal Lake, 3:24 AM...**

Freddy walked towards Raven, ready to kill her in cold blood, But then Jason emerged from the water and brought his machete through Freddy's back. Jason than fell to his face on the deck next to Beast Boy. Freddy cried out in pain as he pulled the machete out and dropped it to his feet. Blood splattered out from his gut all over Raven. Raven quickly grabbed the machete.

"Say hello to my father, will you please!?" Shouted Raven.

She brought it across Freddy's neckline and his head fell from his shoulder's onto the ground. Freddy's body than fell sideways into the lake and sunk down to the bottom.

She ran to Beast Boy's side and healed his wounded stomach. After a few moments, Beast Boy coughed. Raven cried happily that the boy she was in love with was still alive. She hugged him tightly.

"It's all over Beast Boy. It's all over" Cried Raven.

"Thank god" Laughed Beast Boy.

Jason got to his feet. Raven looked up at Jason with no fear present in her. She knew he was only killing everyone because he thought that his mother had wanted him to. Now that Freddy was finally dead, Jason could rest in peace. He looked at Raven. Raven could've sworn she heard a whisper that sounded like it said 'thank you'. He then fell into the lake. Raven than teleported herself and Beast Boy back to the tower.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, FRIDAY THE 13TH,NIGHTMARE ON ELMSTREET, CIPES AND THE PEOPLE'S SONG 'FADE AWAY', OR ILL NINO'S SONG 'HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT YOU'!**

**Titans Tower, 3:42 AM...**

Beast Boy and Raven were standing in the common room. They then heard a delightfully startling sound.

"Hey guys" Said Robin.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were sitting on the couch. Raven and Beast Boy stared at their teammates in shock.

"But you guys were-" Started Beast Boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we were but all of a sudden we all were better not too long ago. Probably about twenty minutes ago" Said Cyborg.

"So you guys beat Freddy?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded. Then Raven realized something.

"How did you know about Freddy?" Asked Raven.

"Well you left all of the information on Jason up on the computer, and we figured out that Freddy was definitley behind all of this. But you guys beat him, so it's all over" Said the boy wonder.

"Actually, Raven beat him" Said Beast Boy happily.

The team than congratulated Raven and asked their questions and went to sleep. Beast Boy and Raven were now in the common room all alone.

"So Rae, now it's all over?" Said Beast Boy uncertainly.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't forget" Replied Raven.

She then went forward and planted a kiss on Beast Boy's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast Boy put his arms around her waist. They stood there intertwined for about a few minutes. Beast Boy then broke the embrace and ran out of the common room. He came back about a minute later with an acoustic guitar. He sat on the couch and motioned for Raven to sit next to him. Raven sat next to him wondering what he was going to do. Beast Boy then started playing a soft reggae type of tune on his guitar. Then he began to sing.

_You cant fade away  
The way I feel for you  
There aint no word I could say  
All I'd do for you and every single day  
I make it through this game called life  
It's always filled with pain and strife  
Reality will cut you like a knife  
It aint right  
But with you by my side  
We will win the fight  
In the battle of dark and light  
Take my hand  
Hold it tight__  
_

Tears flowed freely from Raven's eyes. Happy tears.

_By your side is where I'll be  
And this love wont fade you'll see  
When I walk, you walk with me  
Together let the light shine_

She layed her head on Beast Boy's shoulder as he continued to play the song. She realized that she was in love with this boy a while, but thought that there was no chance of him ever liking her, and now he was sitting here singing her a song.

_The sky is our blanket  
The earth is our bed  
If you don't know  
Then you'll never be dead_

Then the song ended as he sang the chorus once more. He put the guitar down and looked at Raven as she stared back. The doors to the common room then opened. Standing there was a tall muscular figure. Beast Boy let out a shriek and fainted. The figure then came out of the shadows. It was Cyborg. He stared at the fainted Beast Boy and the smirk Raven was wearing on her face.

"Uhh, I was just getting something to eat" Said Cyborg sheepishly.

**CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE, 6:00 AM...**

Jason rose from the water slowly toward the surface. The fog was everywhere. In Jason's hand was Freddy's severed head. The head's eyes were wide open. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the head winked. Evil laughter could be heard by anyone that was in a one mile radius of the camp. Is Freddy truly dead?

**THE END...OR IS IT?**

**End Credits: 'How can I live without you?' by Ill Nino**

_I am so alike you,  
In so many ways.  
I know I'm just a copy,  
That carries on the stain._

But, We make the same mistakes.  
Cause, We are one in the same.  
But, We leave behind the stain.  
That cannot separate.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?

I am your mirror image,  
I'm all you left behind  
You made me what I am,  
Then who the hell am I?

But, We make the same mistakes.  
Cause, We are one in the same.  
But, We leave behind the stain.  
That cannot separate.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?

Why, Yo no entiendo porque,  
I know that our lives are the same,  
Y mi vida,  
Is just a guessing game  
A dirty stain  
That I cannot play.  
But I follow your steps,  
In the same way that you just walked away,  
And pushed the way through.  
I...will...not...live!

Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you.

Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?  


**Well It's done now lol. I don't know. I think it could've been better. I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel or not yet. If I do though, I'll make sure it's better than this one lol. There might be another horror icon in it too lol. But anyways R&R plz!**


End file.
